Jade's Journey to the Truth
by LilithJade4
Summary: Fem!Harry. Jade Potter has just figured out about all the manipulations and falsities in her life. What will she do with all her new information to change her life and the Wizarding World.
1. Preview & Profile

**Name:** Jade Lilith Potter

**Parents:** James Charlus Potter & Lily Marie Potter _nee_ Evans

**Godparents:** Sirius Orion Black & Marlene Vanessa McKinnon

**Hogwarts House:** Gryffindor

**Appearance:** Long wavy Black hair, almond shaped Emerald green eyes with long thick lashes, heart-shaped face with small nose and full pouty lips, and a perfectly even golden tan. She stands at 5'4" with curves in all the right places, small waist with a large C/small D cup breasts.

1st year – 5th year same as books in major events

Friends with Fleur Delacour from the start of the Tournament (after Jade was selected as a champion)

Went to the Yule Ball with George Weasley

This story will have Dumbledore/Weasley (minus twins)/Hermione bashing and possible future lemons.

This story starts once she leaves after the end of 5th year.


	2. Contemplation & Beginnings

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Harry Potter in anyway._**

* * *

Jade was lying on her bed in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive, the day after she returned from her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was thinking of everything that had happened over the past five years at school, and how she was being played like a pawn in a chess game.

'Dumbledore has set up my entire life to be the way he pleased; I can't take it anymore' Jade thought. I need to know who I can trust, and who has betrayed me and I need to know if this prophecy is real or not.

'I have lost so much because of Dumbledore, I never got to be a child because he stuck me with the Dursley's and he knows damn well how I am treated as a house-elf.'

"GIRL…get down here and make me my breakfast" shouted Vernon.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, made a full English breakfast for the vermin that were her _relatives_ and then left to go back to her room.

"Where do you think you're going girl; you have chores to do, the list is on the counter. We expect it all to be done and dinner to be ready by the time we get home tonight" says Petunia in her unnaturally shrill voice.

An hour later Jade is finally alone and seizes her chance for an escape.

* * *

**A/N:**_** I know its short but I wanted to add this before it left my mind... hoipe you like it!**_


	3. On Her Way

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Harry Potter in anyway._**

* * *

With the Dursley's gone, Jade went up to the smallest bedroom she calls her own.

"It's time to get out of here" Jade says to herself. She walks over to the open window and looks around.

"Alright Hedwig, fly around for a while and then come find me. We don't know who we can trust so stay close but don't be seen."

Hedwig hoots in acknowledgment, nips her mistress on the ear then flies out the window. Once Hedwig is out of sight, Jade closes her window and places all her belongings in her trunk then taps it with her wand and it shrinks. She places it in her pocket, and grabs her invisibility cloak and leaves number 4 privet drive.

Jade walks for a few minutes before she calls for the knight bus.

"Hello, welcome to the knight bus…" says a young man.

"I need to get to Diagon Alley, please." Jade says cutting him off in the middle of his introduction.

"14 sickles" was his abrupt reply. Jade gives the desired amount and then sits in one of the various empty chairs.

Less than 5 minutes later she has arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and gets off the bus.

She walks through the empty pub to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Jade walks purposefully towards the large white building that is Gringotts bank. She walks through the large golden doors and up to a free goblin.

"Hello, I am Jade Potter and I wish to please speak to my vault manager please" she says quietly to the goblin.

"Ms. Potter we have been expecting you. Though you were supposed to be here three hours ago based on the correspondence we sent." The goblin says to Jade.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have never received a letter from Gringotts. I f I had I would have responded and been here at the appointed time. The reason I am here is because I have reason to believe that people have manipulated me in the past and I wish to see the damage and how I can fix everything."

"I see. Follow me Ms. Potter, I will bring you to Ragnok the bank manager."

Jade follows the goblin down a hallway to a large jewel embellished door, where they knock and await permission to enter the office. They receive a response and walk into the office.

'Well it's time to see how much that old goat Dumbledore has been keeping from me, and to see who else is in on it' Jade thinks to herself as she looks to Ragnok, as the other goblin excuses himself out the door.

* * *

**A/N:**_** I am so sorry for the long wait. Here it is more should be up soon. Hope you like it!**_


End file.
